


Tossing and turning

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Semi-graphic descriptions of violence, i love these idiots, levihan smut yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares. Not uncommon in the ranks of the Survey Corps. And sometimes, the tortures of ones mind can be too much. Even for humanity's strongest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing and turning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I can't sleep so I decided to post this fluffy, smutty mess instead.

No. Not again. Why. Why now. They lay in front of him, lifeless. Isabel and Farlan. They were dead. Again. Perta. Auruo. Eld. Gunther. Dead. Again. Nifa. Keiji. The nameless man with the goggles. Dead. Again. Levi treks further through the grey field, harsh winds raking through his cropped onyx hair, stinging his narrow graphite eyes and yanking back his blood-stained once emerald cloak.

"C-Captain…" comes a strangled voice. Jaeger. He's sprawled on his back, viridian eyes dull, blood spewing from every orifice of his body, a silver shard protruding his chest. A blade. Levi's skin crawls. The kid reaches out for him, spluttering as more blood spurts from his mouth and nose, leaking from his eyes. The hand falls limp, brushing against his calf as the spluttering ceases.

Levi looks around him.

No.

Ackerman. Hung by her scarf from a tree. Limp. Lifeless. Dead.

Arlert. Lower torso removed. Slumped against a tree. Dead.

Levi looks up.

Blaus. Impaled on the tree. Blood dripping from her nose. Dead.

Springer hung beside her by the wires of his gear. Expression, panicked. Dead.

 _At least they died together._ He thinks as turns and sees the rest of the carnage.

Kirschtien. Ripped in half. Dead.

Lenz. Ymir. Lying side by side. Deep wounds and slit throats. Dead.

Levi carries on trekking through the field, knee deep in gore. Seeing comrade after comrade meeting a terrible fate.

Erwin lies emotionlessly, a chunk of his side ripped out and parts of Mikes body lie beside him, Nanaba's mangled corpse not far from Mikes. Hange is hung from a tree, neck and back broken, hanging limply, staring at him lifelessly. All of them. Dead.

Every. Single. One.

An icy hand grips his wrist.

"You… could've… saved… us…"

Hange choked out. Her hand falls limp against his wrist, slipping off and dangling in mid air like the rest of her corpse.

A hand shot out of the ear and gripped his foot.

"The fuck?!"

He tried to shake it off, yet it pulled him deeper into the ground, another one bursting from its earthy tomb to assist it by latching onto his other foot and forcing him further.

He struggled and strained against the hands, only for more to erupt from the ground and pull him further. Latching onto him, digging in his skin with their nails and tearing his clothes, swallowing him into the earth.

" _You could've saved us Levi_." Whispered a thousand disembodied voices.

" _Why didn't you?_ " They asked.

" _Think about it Levi. All the people you've failed…_ "

He cried out, only for his screams to be muffled by a gnarled, rotting corpse hand clamping over his mouth, hot tears spilling onto it.

" _You didn't save us_." They hissed.

" _So now you will join us_!"

The arms pulled him down into the black abyss, swallowing him whole and he could only watch as the last streams of the grey light disappeared forever.

His eyes snapped open. He was back in his room. In his chair. Sweating and breathing heavily.

"Just a dream…" he assured himself.  
"Just a dream…"

That's when his stomach lurched, deciding that now was a great time to empty itself of its contents. Great.

He ran to his bathroom, throwing up in the wash basin.

"Ugh. Disgusting…" he muttered.

He cleaned out the basin, brushing his teeth to rid himself of the acrid flavour plaguing his mouth.

He tugged up his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it into the basket across the room, doing so with the rest of his clothing.

The cold night air clawed at his now bare skin, marring the scarred pale skin with goosebumps.

He stepped into the shower, for the third time today- or was it the first? What even was the time anyway?

He washed himself off and stepped out, grabbing a fresh towel and drying himself off.

Hanging up the towel, Levi left his bathroom to find something clean to wear.

He settled for a dark blue nightshirt and trousers to match before returning to his chair to get back to sleep.

But he couldn't.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Was his dream real?

Was everyone dead?

Was it his fault?

He mentally slapped himself. Of course no one is dead. It was just a dream… but if he had to be honest, he really wanted someone to talk to. He hasn't had a dream like this since he was twenty and the only person he trusted with this kind of emotional baggage was Hange. After all, she was the only person to see him cry.

He got up and slipped out the door, headed down the hall to Hange's room.

He opened the door slightly and slipped in, finding her asleep in her bed.

He silently slipped into her bed beside her, deciding that he just needed human reassurance.

She rolled over in her sleep, crushing him slightly.

"Hey. Watch it four eyes."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, lighting her oil lamp and slipping on her glasses, blinking frantically.

"Levi?! What're you doing in my bed?"

"Turn off the fuckin' light shitty glasses."

She could hear in his voice there was something wrong.

She wrapped her arms around him, understanding immediately.

"Oh Levi. You poor poop. It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Mhm."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He explained to her about his dream. The field. How everyone had died and it was miraculously his fault. He told her everything until he broke down crying.

Hange held Levi close, holding him tightly.

"S'not easy being humanity's number one strong guy, is it?"

He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Levi."

"Yeah?"

"M'tired. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Can I stay?"

"If you wanted sex then you could've just said so-"

"Not in that way you idiot."

"I know. Just messing with you!"

"I've been messed with enough right now, thank you very much."

"Okay. Sorry. Sleepy time starts now."

From then on, Levi and Hange would visit one another at night if they had a nightmare, for the one understood what the other felt or feared, and assured them with full honesty if everything was going to be okay.

One night in particular, Hange had had a particularly bad dream about the walls falling and everyone in Mitras dying and it being all her fault.

Levi held her close, assuring everything was going to be okay, that the walls were still there, that everyone was still alive and even if they did fall, it would be Eren's fault.

A tear raced down her cheek and Levi involuntarily kissed it away.

Her face was buried into his shoulder, so she couldn't see him blushing, but her body when rigid in his arms and soon enough, he was met with a wide pair of bloodshot hazel eyes staring deeply into his cold granite.

Then she kissed him smack on the lips.

"You poop." She grinned.

"…You kissed me…"

"And I will do it again." Proving her point, she pulled him into a kiss, but for longer.

He kissed her back, hands resting on her hips.

It's only when they pull apart to breathe that it sinks in.

"…I just made out with my best friend…"

"And I made out with humanity's strongest!" She states, grinning triumphantly.

"…What have I done…" he mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"Something right."

"…This feels wrong…" a new feeling rushed through him. "But so right…" he grabbed her by her ponytail and kissed her.

"We should probably go to sleep…"

"Yeah…"

He pulls the covers over himself and Hange as she curls up into him.

"I love you Levi."

"I love you too." He murmurs into her hair.

He closes his eyes and two fall a sleep with no dreams.

He's in a forest. The warm sun streams through the canopy of golden autumn leaves and the birds fly freely, singing their sweet songs. As he treks further, the leaves fall from the trees as the sunlight is replaced by a thick grey fog. The birdsong replaced by a single shrill scream.

"LEVI!"

Hange.

His blades appear at his sides as his fires the lines, zipping to the source of her cries.

She's in the grasp of a chubby fourteen metre. Beady black eyes. Tufts of blond hair. And Hange in its meaty digits.

"Levi! Help!"

He acts quickly, throwing himself at the target and slicing its neck, quickly and cleanly.

Then he realises Hange doesn't have any gear.

Shit.

He dives down and catches her just before she hits the ground, swinging up onto a large tree branch.

"It's okay four eyes, I've got you."

No reply.

"Hange?"

He looks at her.

Her skin is pale, body limp, eyes dull. A stream of drips from her nose.

He frantically checks her pulse, presses his head to her chest in hope of a breath or a heartbeat.

Nothing.

She's dead.

Hange Zoë is dead.

And it's his fault.

All his fault.

"NO!"

He holds her close, tears flowing fast at the loss of the one woman he truly ever loved as he cries out.

Her body grows lighter.

It's turning into feathers.

Blue and white feathers slipping away from his and dancing in the autumn breeze.

She's gone.

  
His eyes snap open.

"Zoë!"

He practically jumps out of his chair, running down the hall, yanking open her door and tearing sheets from her body and holding her close to find that she's alive.

"Levi, what're you-"

"Oh thank god. I thought you were dead."

She realised what he meant.

"It was just a dream Levi."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Make me forget."

"Levi, I-"

"Make me remember that you're alive."

She nodded.

Hange pulled him closer, kissing him softly as her hand slipped up his shirt, feeling the toned muscle underneath and carrying it upwards.

Her thumb brushed over a small hard nub on his chest, causing Levi to moan slightly.

What a fun reaction, she thought to herself.

Curiosity itching her, she pinched it, causing him to bite down on her bottom lip with a moan.

He pulled back to take off his shirt, dumping it on the floor.

She kissed his neck, grinding into him, causing him to moan.

She slipped a hand down his trousers to stroke his cock, making him squeak.

She moved her hand along it, Levi moaning into the kiss as she went along.

"Aren't you sensitive?" She smirked, pulling his trousers off and dropping them on the floor.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He murmured as he pulled her back in for a kiss.

This one was different. Hot. Messy. Tongues brawling violently with one another for dominance.

His hands slipped up her shirt, running along the sides.

Levi moved along from her mouth, kissing along her jaw, stopping at her earlobe, sucking on it gently.

"Let go. Take off the shirt." He whispered in her ear.

She let go of his cock, letting it spring against his stomach and pulled off her shirt, casting it aside.

Levi pressed Hange down into the bed, hands massaging her breasts and toying with the tips.

She moaned, back arching into his touch as he began to kiss and suck them.

His mouth enveloped the swelling bud and she drew out a long, lewd moan.

He just about couldn't bear it anymore. He needed her.

"Take it all off I want to see you." He said, his voice raw and husky.

She sat up, removing her glasses and edging down her trousers, flinging them aside.

"Shit…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… you're so beautiful."

"Ha! As if."

"You are the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out."

"Aw. You're as cute as you look."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly and pulling her into a loving kiss.

Her hands threaded themselves through his hair as one of his lifted one of her legs closer to him.

"Oh." She squeaked, feeling something warm and stiff prod at her entrance.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. No. You didn't hurt me…"

"Then what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, turning her head away from him.

"I'm a virgin. I've never done anything like this before."

"You don't need to be embarrassed to tell me, you know. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

"I know, but it still makes me uncomfortable talking about it."

"It's been a long time for me so…" he trailed off. Shit, it had been a long time. Eighteen years ago. Back in the underground, in one of many alleyways. It was quick, messy and probably absolute shit, but he was a teenager who didn't really know better.

"We don't have to do this." He told her. "We can-"

"No. I want this. I want you, I'm just-"

"Scared about the pain?"

"Not really. I'm kind of worried about being too small. The term little guy doesn't exactly apply to all of you."

"I'll manage. Just tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He instructed, spreading her legs for him. "And try to relax."

She nodded, lying down as he positioned them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. You can go."

Fuck. This was actually happening. Holy fuck.

He slowly rolled inch by inch of his cock into her, watching her closely for any signs of pain.

She was tight, but he managed to get all of himself in there, so that was a relief. And shit, did it feel good after so long. Even more so with someone he actually loved.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to let you adjust, them I'm going slowly. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She hooked her legs around his waist, raising her hips. "Y'know, you're really warm in here."

"Gross. I didn't need to know that."

"But it's really interesting! How our bodies were designed to- oh fuck." She moaned as he latched onto her breast.

"No science. Not now. Maybe in the morning. But sure as hell not now."

She nodded breathlessly in reply.

"Good."

He started to move, long, slow thrusts, slowly building up and getting used to her.

"Lev-Ah! L-Leviiii…" she moaned, nails digging into his back. He must've hit the right spot. He adjusted the angle so he'd hit it again.

Her back arched with a loud moan of his name.

With time, he was moaned and grunting too. He could feel her walls clamping around his cock, she wasn't going to last for much longer. But nor was he for that matter.

"L-Levi. Gonna- fuck!"

"I know. 'M not far off either." He grunted. He really wasn't.

"Oh for fucks sake just ram it into me and get it over with!"

"Someone's demanding."

"Levi, I am so fucking close I might just die if you don't hurry your sweet little ass up."

Nodding, he placed a hand at each side of her head and started to fuck into her relentlessly, thrusts wild and messy, Hange's nails raking across his back.

"L-Levi!" She moaned, back arching, body jolting.

"F-fuck. Zoë." An immense amount of pleasure washed over him, hitting him hard in the gut as he shot his release into her, hips bucking.

He pulled himself out and flopped down next to her, gasping for breath.

"Told you I was alive."

"'M fucking glad you are." He tells her, shifting up to kiss her.

"Sorry if you're not… satisfied."

"Believe me, I'm satisfied."

"You're just saying that."

"Sure, it wasn't perfect, but its the best I've had so far. Besides, practice makes perfect."

She kisses him softly, smiling at him, endorphins running through her bloodstream.

"C'mon you idiot. Lets go to sleep before Mike tells us to shut up."

"M'kay."

They curl up together under the sheets, tired but happy.

Levi cards his fingers through her sweaty brunette locks, cascading freely down her shoulders. She looks so calm. At peace. He swears he'll do everything he can to protect her.

He pulls her closer, head resting on his chest. Closes his eyes, and goes to rest.

Slipping into a deep sleep. A dreamless sleep. No sounds but his own breath and the soft snoring of his lover.

And he's grateful for that.

That he's curled up with her in her bed, holding her close instead of facing the tortures of his own mind alone, tossing and turning.

Yeah, he decides. He's happy. Really happy. Things may be shit, but he's happy to have her and to be alive.

It gives him strength to fight 'til the last breath he breathes, if it means protecting her.

But for now, he sleeps, limbs intertwined with hers, hearts beating in sync as one.

Yeah, Levi's pretty fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> AWWW isn't that just adorable? R&R because I crave attention from strangers sitting at a laptop/computer/phone/tablet!  
> Ps. The dream after they kiss is set a couple months after the kiss.


End file.
